


Thank God for Haunted Houses and Blizzards

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Come Marking, Coming Too Quick, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, gerard is thicc, writer!Gerard, youtuber!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank, a YouTuber on his way to film a video, winds up stranded in the middle of a snowstorm. After seeking refuge in a nearby house, Frank finds himself drawn in by the quiet poet who is his host. Thanks to some awkward flirting, things end up a little steamier than expected...





	Thank God for Haunted Houses and Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've been caught in a blizzard and you, a stranger, let me into your house."

“Thanks,” Frank said from behind a mug of hot chocolate. “I probably would have frozen to death out there if it wasn’t for you.”

The stranger—Gerard, his name was—smiled crookedly at the other end of the couch. “No problem. It’s a good thing you found my place when you did. Sounds like the storm is getting even worse out there.”

He was right; outside the wind howled, a grieving banshee that Frank had narrowly escaped. Blizzards like this didn’t hit Jersey often, but when they did, it was like the wrath of God had struck down, threatening to tear the earth apart.

“So why were you all the way out here, anyway?” Gerard asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Frank smiled at the Iron Man mug.

“Uh, I was trying to get to that old Hanover house. I make videos for YouTube, about mysterious events and conspiracy theories and shit. I was gonna film a video there—Spending the Night in a Haunted House. People love that shit.” Frank smiled and shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting a literal blizzard. I had to pull over, couldn’t see to drive, and your house was right here. I was just going to ask to use your phone, but I locked my fucking keys in my car.”

Gerard giggled, cute and girlish. It made Frank’s heart skip a beat. “You think that place is really haunted?”

Frank pulled the blanket tighter around him, still shivering a little but ever grateful for this beautiful stranger’s hospitality. “I don’t know. I’m not a ghost hunter or anything, but it’s abandoned and creepy, and I thought it would make a perfect video. But anyway, how come you live out here in the middle of nowhere? Beside the Hanover place, yours is the only other house around for miles. You a hermit or something?”

“No, no,” Gerard said, laughing again. “Well, maybe. But I’m a writer. I like to have my peace and quiet. Out here, I can concentrate. You know?”

Frank nodded, intrigued by this cute raven-haired boy who liked superheroes and was obviously wearing lipstick. (It was a subtle pink, but Frank could tell.) “What do you write?”

“Poetry, mostly. I wrote a fantasy novel once, but it was an incredibly difficult task. I’d like to get into comics someday.”

“You’ve published stuff?” Frank asked inquisitively.

Gerard looked down, blushing slightly. “Yeah. Uh, it’s no big deal, really. But yeah, I have a couple books published.”

“Dude, that’s awesome,” Frank insisted with a grin. “Seriously, that is so cool. I love reading.”

“Do you do YouTube for a living?” Gerard countered, changing the subject.

Frank set his now empty cup on the coffee table, nodding. “Yup. I’m not, like, super famous or anything, but I’m finally at a place where I don’t have to work my shitty office job anymore.”

Gerard’s mug joined his on the table, and those crooked lips replied, “I bet the girls love you. You’re like a ghost-hunting Troye Sivan.”

“Yeah.” Frank chuckled. “Me and him have more in common than you’d think.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “You sing?” he asked, looking almost hopeful.

“Well—um, yeah, actually. But that’s, uh, not really what I meant though.”

“You’re Australian?”

“Uh. I think he’s from South Africa. But—no, I’m gay.” Frank laughed good-naturedly. “That’s what I was getting at.”

Understanding passed over Gerard’s face. “ _Oh_. Guess that makes two of us, then.”

Frank’s stomach fluttered with excitement. Trying to be smooth, he said, “Your boyfriend is a lucky guy.”

“I—uh, I’m single. But thanks,” Gerard stammered, cheeks bright red. Exactly the answer Frank was hoping for.

“Really? How’s a guy as pretty as you still single?”

Gerard laughed, carding a hand through his hair. “You’re sweet. But… I don’t get out much, I guess.”

Frank scooted a little closer to his companion on the couch, emboldened when Gerard didn’t move away. “When’s the last time you got laid?”

Lips parted in surprise, Gerard stared at him almost incredulously. “Uh—um. That’s not really appropriate.”

“Sorry,” Frank apologized with a frown. “I just thought—sorry. You’re right, that was inappropriate. I really need to get better pickup lines.”

“N-no, no,” Gerard said hurriedly, shaking his head. “I didn’t—sorry, I’m bad at this.”

“It’s okay.” Frank gave a soft smile.

Gerard looked up through long lashes (and he _had_ to be wearing mascara, god _damn_ ) and asked shyly, “Can I kiss you?”

Fucking _finally_. “Yes, please.”

The writer’s hands were fumbling and his movements unsure, but Frank cupped his face gently and brought their lips together, heart pounding out of control. Gerard gave a soft noise of pleasure when their mouths collided, fingers splayed on Frank’s thighs, supporting himself as he leaned forward into Frank’s touch.

Gerard was like a fire, engulfing him in the most devastatingly perfect way. Frank kissed him, hard and a little desperate, and Gerard’s lips tasted like cherries.

Breaking apart to gasp for breath, both men stared at one another. Frank drank in Gerard’s tousled black hair and cute pixie nose, his head spinning with the unexpectedness of this.

“Fuck,” Gerard panted, gazing at Frank with a mix of awe and uncertainty. “Frank, I hardly even know you.”

“I’m twenty-two, I play guitar, I have a dog named Sweet Pea, and my favorite Disney princess is Ariel. There, now you know me better.”

Gerard smiled. “Okay. Alright, well I’m twenty-six, I’m a coffee addict, and I’m really wanting to get you to my bedroom right now.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Gerard dragged him off the couch and down a hallway into the master bedroom. He was pushed onto the bed, sitting atop the soft comforter and watching Gerard pull his shirt off slowly.

“Gonna give me a show, baby?” Frank teased.

Smirking, Gerard began to undo his pants at a torturous pace. “Like what you see?”

Frank nodded, palming himself through his jeans. Gerard was so fucking pretty, stripping for him and slowly revealing more of his alabaster skin. “You’re beautiful,” he said honestly.

Gerard slid his black skinny jeans down past his thighs and Frank almost choked. Gerard was wearing fucking lacy pink panties, cock straining the fabric. He turned, bending over a little bit, and he had the most incredible ass; his panties hugged it perfectly, riding up just a little to reveal his cheeks.

“Fuck, baby,” Frank breathed, barely able to speak.

Gerard smacked his own ass, giving a sharp moan, and Frank was entranced by the way round, thick skin jiggled when he spanked himself. “You like my ass, Frankie?”

Frank caught him when Gerard fell into his lap, breathless and naked, save for his panties. “Fuck yeah I do, baby. Now why don’t you get on your hands and knees and let me touch that pretty ass of yours?”

With a delighted smile, Gerard scrambled into the position Frank had requested, sticking out his ass and arching his back. He was a gorgeous sight, delicate and debauched, obedient and obscene.

Frank knelt behind the other man, hands roaming over those thick thighs and cute little ass. He pulled Gerard’s pink panties down slowly, teasing him before they were finally tossed to the side. Frank took the opportunity to remove his own clothes as well, leaving them in a heap god knew where.

Finally; Frank had been wanting this man ever since they’d met less than an hour ago, and now his fantasies were coming to life. He leaned in, stroking Gerard’s soft, smooth skin (did the dude fuckin _shave_ too?) and licked a wet stripe from Gerard’s balls up his crack. Gerard moaned loudly, dropping onto his elbows and letting his head rest on his forearms.

“ _Frankie_ ,” he whined. He rocked his hips back as Frank started mouthing at his hole, not holding back. He wanted Gerard delirious with pleasure.

With a muffled moan, Frank shoved his tongue into Gerard’s ass. He tongue-fucked him until the older man was mewling and squealing, hips canting back uncontrollably. Frank let Gerard ride his face, struggling for breath but achingly hard and willing to do anything to make Gerard feel good.

All too soon, there was a scream of Frank’s name, and then Gerard was coming, stroking himself through it with Frank’s tongue buried in his ass. Both men moaned, lightheaded with the sensations.

When he could speak again, Gerard looked over his shoulder with hazy eyes. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to come so quick.”

Frank shook his head, face wet with spit and hair a mess from where Gerard had reached back and grabbed it. “It’s okay. I’m close, too.”

Frank jacked himself off quickly, gasping and rocking into his own fist as Gerard lay there, ready to be soaked with come. In a few moments, Frank was shuddering, eyes rolling back in one of the best orgasms of his life. He covered Gerard’s pretty ass in come, spilling in hot stripes over the writer and marking him. Mouth hanging open, Frank watched the last of his come hit Gerard’s back, and god, was it one of the hottest things ever.

After cleaning up, the two men cuddled in bed together under a pile of blankets, far from the storm raging outside.

“That was incredible,” Gerard breathed, fingers dancing over Frank’s bare chest. “Sorry I couldn’t last longer.”

Frank smiled. “That’s alright; I’m not going anywhere until this blizzard clears up. And it doesn’t look like that’s gonna be any time soon.”

Gerard gave him a sleepy, lopsided grin. “And after that?”

“When I do leave,” Frank said, “hopefully it won’t be for long. I’d really like to see you again.”

Gerard sighed contentedly. “Thank God for haunted houses and blizzards.”


End file.
